


Swing a Little More

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first eight times the Lancers slept together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing a Little More

The first time, they had barely made it back from a bar, sober enough to walk but intoxicated enough that neither saw anything wrong with Diarmuid kissing the other Lancer fifteen seconds after they both collapsed on the sofa. Without any inhibitions, not that Cu Chulainn could be said to possess many normally, the discomfort of the couch was ignored in favor of deep kisses and wandering, exploratory hands, and a good time was had by all.

The second time was more than a week after the first time, during which Diarmuid had completely avoided Cu Chulainn. When the hero of Ulster finally tracked him down, Diarmuid stammered apologies and promises to never - and he didn't hear what he never would do because he was too busy kissing him. After the initial shock, Diarmuid went pliant, and the second time was mostly spent with Diarmuid still in a state of wonder and disbelief, and Cu Chulainn realizing that he was going to have to do this a lot of times for that to wear off. He didn't mind.

The third time went considerably well after Cu Chulainn discovered that Diarmuid enjoyed the scrape of teeth against his neck and shoulder, and who was he to refuse him, really?

They agreed never to speak of the fourth time again. Locks were a fine invention and Gilgamesh sometimes managed to be even more aggravating as a child than either of them thought was possible.

There was another long pause between the fourth and the fifth times until Diarmuid came to Cu Chulainn. Evidently he felt that the previous incident had been his fault, or else he had just wanted to reverently explore every inch of Cu Chulainn's body anyway. Which was fine with him, if he could flip him over afterwards and do the same to the knight of Fianna.

The sixth time was the next morning, in the same bed that they'd fallen asleep in. They were only half-awake, curled into each other with Diarmuid's head on Cu Chulainn's chest, and they had all the time in the world.

Cu Chulainn enjoyed the seventh time more than he would ever be able to convince Diarmuid, but as long as Diarmuid would occasionally take the initiative again, then it didn't matter so much whether or not he was convinced.

Sometime soon after that, Cu Chulainn was just in earshot of Diarmuid again when he heard Sola-Ui's question. "What is he to you? The other Lancer." He expected something like 'my prince' or 'my inspiration' or some other hero-worship response, and waited in a nearby tree so that Diarmuid could give his unbiased reply.

"...My lover."

Grinning ear to ear, Cu Chulainn landed next to Diarmuid, startling both of them. "Good answer." Without paying any mind to the blushing Sola-Ui, he kissed Diarmuid deeply.

The eighth time was that night, all flushed skin and slow movement. In most respects there wasn't anything new, and yet Cu Chulainn had his suspicions that the giddy feeling in Diarmuid's eyes and actions was reflected in his own.

He didn't mind.


End file.
